Shadow and Selena are bored
by Woodlandspirit13
Summary: This is what happens when Anna and I are bored INSANITY PURE INSANITY! You have been warned


Shadow: Hey peoples! Shadow and Selena here and we're bored! So don't be surprised if insane stuff starts to happen!

Selena: Shadow, insane stuff ALWAYS happens to us.

Shadow: MY HAND ITCHES! * Starts biting hand* nom, nom, nom, nom, nom.

Selena: So you bite it!?

Shadow: * Still biting hand* Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom

Selena: That's probably not helping.

Shadow: Shut up it does!

Slenderman: * appears * Hey guys!

Selena: Hey Slenderman!

Shadow: Get out of my house.

Slenderman: I heard you were having a party. Can I join the party?

Selena: Wait, who told you about the party!?

Slenderman: Keef posted it on Facebook.

Shadow: Of course everyone's #1 stalker!

Slenderman: And there's a portal in your roof that leads to your house.

Selena: That makes perfect sense! Not.

Zim: * Run's down stairs* GO AWAY DIB-HUMAN-HAIR-CREATURE

Dib: Not until your on a lab table being dissected! It will be neat!

Gir: MONKIES!

Shadow: Get out of my house!

Smile dog: Spread the word, spread the word, spread the word * Repeats about 100 times*

Shadow: SHUT THE { BEEP} UP I WILL NOT SPREAD THE GOD FORSAKEN WORD!

Smile dog: * Whimpers*

Selena: Awww Shadow, * Cuddles Smile dog* don't yell at Smile dog . How could you yell at this face?

Smile dog: * Smiles*

Shadow: * Creeped out*

Gir: CHEESEY NACHOS!

Ginyu force: * appears*

Jayce: So this is where that portal lead us to. Looks a little odd If you ask me mates.

Recoome: Recoome agrees.

Burter: * sees Zim run past him* Hey that little green guy is fast! And that's coming from the fastest guy in the universe!

Jayce: That's not very relevant mate.

Shadow: Great! Now the Ginyu force is here who else found the portal?! I swear to god if Nappa and Vegeta found that portal I will…

Vegeta and Nappa: *appear*

Nappa: Hey!

Shadow: * Bangs head repeatedly on key board*

Nappa: Hey Vegeta look a pokeamon!* points to Zim*

Zim: Zim is no poke-e-mon! Zim is Zim!

Nappa: Look Vegeta, it's a Zim! I'm gonna catch it. * Throws poke ball*

Zim: * Gets hit with poke ball* OWWW! MY BEAUTIFUL IRKEN HEAD OF PERFECT!

Shadow: Idiots….

Kiba and Mokaba: * appear*

Mokaba: Seto! That portal lead us to another dimension!

Kiba: Shut up Mokaba.

Shadow: Oh come on! I swear if anyone else shows up…

Mane 6, Cheese, Pinkamina Diane Pie, Frieza, Crona, Cooler and Zarbon * Appear*

Shadow: O.k. now this is just { beeping} ridiculous.

Zarbon: Aren't you a little young to be using that language?

Shadow: Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?

Zarbon: You little { beep}!

Vegeta: Wow Zarbon you just got owned by a 16-year-old girl!

Shadow: Actually, I'm a Serekin.

Everyone: …..

Shadow: I'm a mutant hybrid that's part irken, siren, Slender man, demon, saiyan, vampire, succubus, witch and bat.

Frieza: So you're a saiyan! Well looks like I'll have to kill you then.

Shadow: My power level is over 9 million and I'm half immortal . * kills Frieza with a ki ball* That was for killing off the saiyans b&tch

Cooler: Mary-sue.

Shadow: Mother { beep} * stabs him in the throat with smiley face knife*

Shadow: * turns to Zarbon and kills him with another ki ball*

Pinkamina: Burn!

Vegeta: You sadistic b&tchs.

Shadow: Why, thank you Vegeta.

Vegeta: * Sweat drops*

Guldo: You do realize were surrounded by ponies, right?

Selena: The ponies are my friends! Except for that one!* points to Pinkamina*

Shadow: Screw you! Pinkamina is best pony!

Crona: Y-y-you're a d-d-demon!? I don't know how to deal with demons!

Shadow: Crona, it's O.K I won't hurt you. be happy that you, smile dog, Pinkamina, Mokaba and Selena are on my good side. I wouldn't say the same for the rest of you though. * Glares at everyone else*

Jayce: That's just scary! One minute she's a homicidal maniac next minute the ginger's as cute as a sleeping kitten!

Shadow: * Eye twitches repeatedly*

Selena: Well, Jayce is screwed.

Jayce: Why am I screwed!?

Selena: Shadow _really _hates it when someone calls her a ginger or cute. You said both of those words so now your pretty much screwed.

Shadow: * Transports behind Jayce*

Jayce Where did she- * head gets chopped off by an axe*

Selena: When can _I _kill someone?

Shadow: O.K the do me a favor, kill the rest of the Gaynu force and everyone else except Crona, the mane 6, Mokaba, Pinkamina, Gir and Zim

Selena: YAY! * kills rest of the Ginyu force and everyone else*

Shadow: That was quick.

Selena: LIKE A BOSS!

Twilight: This could be a great lesson on friendship!

Selena: How!?

Twilight: I don't know.

Zim: FRIENDSHIP IS FOR FOOLS!

Twilight: { BEEP} YOU! * kills Zim with her unicorn magic*

**Shadow: do now see what happens when Selena and I are bored!?**

**Selena: I like chicken. ^^**

**Shadow: THE MADNESS! THE MADNESS!**


End file.
